Talk:The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet (transcript)
Purpose and Completion According to the transcript policy; every transcript must have an introduction at the top of the page with a brief explanation of what the transcript is, and what's interesting or notable about it. So what's significant or noteworthy about the appearance? Also, the transcript is incomplete. Of the 03:37 appearance on the show , we only have the last 1:32 covered here. The first 2:05 of the appearance is not transcribed here. And I would say that the first part of the appearance (where the couple is questioned on their current relationship status and both Kermit and Piggy openly admit to being an item) is a fairly interesting and notable (given the more recent denials the frog has made). Whereas the second part (which is what we have here) is just the two plugging the special and wrapping up their appearance. Can anyone transcribe the first half of the interview? -- Brad D. (talk) 23:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Nobody appears to be interested in doing this, so I'm deleting in accordance with policy. If someone wants to bother with it, an admin can undelete. —Scott (talk) 05:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) title does anyone think the title of this article is a bit complicated?? -- Joe (talk) 17:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :It is, and it's not in keeping with the other transcript pages. I moved it. Good catch! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::The title was a bit complicated, but shouldn't the title somehow reflect that this page and transcript are just for the December 2008 Muppet appearance on the show (and not the August 2007, or some other unknown past appearance, or some future appearance that may happen)? -- Brad D. (talk) 23:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::No point in doing so unless there's actually more than one appearance. If /whenthere is, we can move accordingly, but it's silly to adjust for hypotheticals. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:00, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::But there has been more than one Muppet appearance on The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet. Miss Piggy was on the program in August 2007 to promote the Muppet Show DVDs - they even played a clip from her past appearance during her Decemeber '08 appearance with Kermit. -- Brad D. (talk) 06:52, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::At the time you wrote that, there was nothing on the article to indicate another appearance and it seemed to be in the realm of hypotheticals. I still think, assuming we ever transcribed it, that could probably go here, but feel free to add 2008 to the title in that case. Both pages make it pretty clear what's being transcribed, though, and as you've indicated at the top, this page needs work in other ways, so right now, I don't really see any huge issues with the title. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:10, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Why don't we clump them together- tidily. So that people can access different sketches easily... -- Joe (talk) 18:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC)